Brothers In Sports
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Richard's dreams come true when he joins ZZ and the BOYZZ in a wild adventure. Rated T for action violence. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**This was requested by Cylon One. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bots Master belongs to Saban and Disney and Cylon One owns Richard.**

* * *

**Brothers In Sports**

Richard left the comic book store happily as he now had the latest issues of his favorite comics that he was looking forward to reading. He now placed two of them in his backpack and was reading the other one when he heard the explosions occur not far from where he was and put away his comic, running to the place when another explosion sounded.

When he got there, he saw Ziv Zulander and the BOYZZ all battling the RM Corp robots who were currently terrorizing some people and trying to kidnap some of them. "Please," Dr. Hiss hissed at them. "We need volunteers for our new program. Don't worry, it'll be beneficial to you."

Richard stayed hidden. "Being forced to volunteer isn't volunteering," he said to himself. "I hope ZZ and the Boys can beat them."

He watched as the Sports BOYZZ enter the battlefield and use their various sports to fight the robots. Exploding balls hit their targets each time, amazing Richard, who didn't hear anyone behind him until suddenly a black hand covered his mouth and pulled him back into the ally. He struggled, but a calm voice spoke next.

"Don't struggle, and please keep quiet," it said and two other arms came out, standing ready as two of the Corp bots came their way, but were soon taken care of with some smooth martial arts moves by Richard's captor and he glanced up to see it was one of the BOYZZ. He stopped struggling as he knew this bot wouldn't hurt him. Suddenly, the Beast Bot appeared and tackled the ninja bot, who let go of Richard to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. The boy looked up and grabbed some junk beside him and threw it at the Beast Bot.

"Hey!" he shouted and then ran as the beast came after him and chased him into the battlefield. Bogey was the first to see him.

"Hold up, Sports BOYZZ! There's a human in the battlefield!" he said.

"We need to get him out of there!" said Ace.

Ninjzz, with a loud yell, knocked the Beast Bot back and then skated rapidly to the boy who was still running and grabbed him with one arm, shielding him from the explosions happening around them, some of the fireballs just missing them.

"BOYZZ! FALL BACK!" said ZZ. The BOYZZ did just that and Ninjzz placed Richard in Twig with ZZ after the large BOYZZ transformed to his car mode.

"ZZ!" a young voice said. "We didn't get what we were looking for!"

"Don't worry, Blitzy, we will," said ZZ. He then turned to Richard. "Who are you?"

Richard was stunned he was actually meeting the Freedom Fighter. "Uh, Richard," he said. "One of your guys saved me."

"Oh, that was Ninjzz," said ZZ. "Come on, we'll keep you safe, if you want to join us."

Richard nodded. "You bet!" he said. "My family is suspicious of the Corp and refuses to upgrade their bots with those new chips, and the Corp's been after us about it for a long time."

"Well then, Richard, welcome to the team."

When they arrived at the BOYZZ headquarters, they were all greeted by Cook, Watzon, and the Talking Heads. The Heads at once started talking about Richard, but he ignored them as he looked around, amazed. Watzon then came up to him.

"All new fighters must receive a checkup," he said and Richard nodded, allowing the BOYZZ doctor to lead him to the medical bay. He sat down on the medical berth and stayed still as Watzon scanned him before nodding. "Alright, you're good to go," he said.

"Thanks," said Richard and went back out, bumping into Ninjzz who was just outside the door. "Oh, hi Ninjzz. Thanks for saving me."

"You are welcome," said the ninja. "From what ZZ has told us, your name is Richard."

Richard nodded and the two Street BOYZZ came up. "Nice to have another ally on our side," said Toolzz.

"He's a new addition to the team!" said Jammerzz happily. "Tell me, kid, got any moves that are mean?"

Richard shook his head. "Not really," he said.

"Well, we'll have to teach you," said Toolzz.

"That would be wise," Ninjzz agreed.

Joyful hollering brought their attention to the Sports BOYZZ who were having a blast while playing basketball. Ace noticed Richard watching eagerly. "Hey," he said, going over to him. "Join us."

Richard couldn't believe it and immediately did so, surprising the BOYZZ that he could play very well. It was an evenly matched game for the entire time they played.

Meanwhile, ZZ was coming up with a plan to get the people that the RM Corp had kidnapped back and was so far stumped as he continued to study blueprints and try to think of something.

While he was doing that, Ninjzz and Twig joined Richard and the Sports BOYZZ in the game. "Richard, block All Ball!" said Ninjzz. Realizing that he was teaching him self-defense while playing the fun game, Richard did that and got better each time.

"Great job, kid," said Twig after the game ended in a tie.

"Thanks," said Richard as he then sat down on the couch and noticed D'Nerd was setting up a game to play and noticed him. "Hi, Richard. I'm D'Nerd," he said. "Want to play a video game?"

Richard saw it was one of his favorite games. "Sure, D'Nerd," he said and they played games for the next hour, until Richard's mind started to think about what ZZ had mentioned earlier about coming up with a plan to free the kidnapped people. The game was actually very similar, but he wasn't sure it would work.

ZZ suddenly sat up when he realized what they could do. A charge attack that would be in and out and that would surprise the Corp. "Blitzy, how's that speed project coming?" he asked over the microphone to one of the labs.

"Almost done, ZZ," said Blitzy. "Genesix is helping me put the last touches on it."

"Good," said ZZ. "We're going to need it."

Richard and D'Nerd had just finished their game and were relaxing with the other BOYZZ when ZZ came in. "Guys, we have a plan," he said. "Operation Speed Rescue will happen tonight."

Meanwhile, Dr. Hiss looked over the five humans the Corp robots had been able to kidnap before Zulander had shown up to ruin everything. "Soon, you'll be our new workers you've so generously volunteered to be," he said with a hissing laugh. LP would be pleased with him.

Suddenly, something hit the building with enough force to make it shake hard. "What was that?" Hiss asked himself and went to go see. He was confused when he saw nothing on the security tapes and decided that perhaps it was his imagination, although he had been certain he felt the building shake. He went back to his lab. Only to discover the five prisoners were missing and he sent the Beast Bot to find them and recapture them. "They won't escape," he said worriedly to himself. "LP will have my head if they do."

* * *

Richard, Ninjzz, Toolzz, and Jammerzz worked to get the five people out of the RM Corp building and Twig carried the freed prisoners to an area far from the building and after thanking him, they headed for the police station to tell them about what RM Corp was doing.

After the people were safely away, ZZ put the next plan into action, demolishing part of the RM Corp. "Toolzz! Jammerzz! Go!" he said.

They did and that was when more Corp bots and Dr. Hiss, Lady Frenzy, and Dr. Paradim arrived. But the Street BOYZZ and the Sports BOYZZ joined together with Ninjzz, Richard, and ZZ.

"Laser time, BOYZZ!" said ZZ and his green and orange eye shield covered his eyes. Richard quickly activated his own, which was colored blue and red and followed the Sports BOYZZ into the fray. He and All Ball kicked a volleyball at some of the Corp's bots, making them explode and the others were just as fast to join in and hit those Corp bots as hard as they could. Explosions happened everywhere.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiss cried out as he, Lady Frenzy, and Dr. Paradim were forced to retreat, only to run into the police who were waiting for them. ZZ looked at his friends and family.

"Great job, guys. Game over," he said and they quickly headed out. Richard was pumped that he had gotten to fight with them and Ninjzz noticed and without warning, grabbed the boy and gently tossed him to the Sports BOYZZ, who began gently tossing him up in the air and cheering him all the way back home.

After eating an edible (and tasty) meal from Cook, Richard joined Boogie for some golf practice and the golf stick armed robot kindly showed him how to play golf. They had a blast and the others joined him.

"Richard, you're a great friend," said Ace. "ZZ was smart to make you one of us."

"And I'm glad I'm one of you," he said honestly.

The next day, the Corp's downfall was broadcasted and shut down as many people were angry at the Corp's deceit, but the Freedom Fighters knew that the Corp would rise up again, somewhere, but for now, they didn't have to worry.

Richard then showed his new friends where he lived and while he was showing them his mechanical and spaceship models, his chocolate lab, Orion, came in and barked eagerly.

"Don't worry, he's friendly," said Richard as Orion sniffed at the newcomers and liked them all, especially when Blitzy patted him on the head.

"Wow, Richard, you have some big dreams," said Twig.

"Yeah," he said. "I hope they'll come true for me."

Batzz, Bogey, All Ball, and Ace all smiled and looked at the boy. "Keep believing, Richard," said Batzz. "It'll happen someday, like the Corp's downfall."

Richard then laughed. "That's a bit ironic," he said.

"What is?" asked ZZ.

"Well, it's called the Corp and it just fell because we took it down from the inside," said Richard. "The Corp lost its core."

Now understanding the joke, everyone all laughed and celebrated their victory over the Corp for a long while.

_Bots Master!_

* * *

**And that concludes this exciting story! Bots Master is one of my favorite cartoons of all time and I wish it could have gone on for more episodes.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
